Entre estrellas y palabras
by lobunaluna
Summary: Con las estrellas como testigos, muchas cosas pueden ser dichas. (One shot)


_**Saint Seiya es de Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

_**Algo de romanticismo, que choca con mi locura cotidiana. Espero que le disfruten.  
**_

* * *

**_Entre estrellas y palabras._**

Shaka, estaba sentado contra uno de los sales gemelos. Tenía su mirada perdida en el cielo y sus brazos alrededor del ser que no quería dejar ir jamás. Le escucho emitir un suspiro y le miro de reojo. Ella también observaba el cielo perfectamente estrellado de la habitación de los sales gemelos. Algo le decía, que ese silencio era intencional y no accidental.

-Durante dos años, me privaste de tu voz-soltó el joven, con voz hetera- ahora te tengo presente, pero aun así guardas silencio… ¿Acaso eh hecho algo que te incomode?

-No… no es eso…-la chica cerro los ojos- hace dos años, jamás hubiera creído que este momento se sería posible… solamente eso.-sintió como los brazos de Shaka, se tensaban un poco y luego reforzaban el abrazo alrededor de su cuerpo.- ¿Por qué la tensión?

-No me gusta recordar…-informo Shaka, para luego cerrar los ojos.- no quiero recordar que, una vez, te eh perdido…

-Perdona, por tocar el tema…-susurro ella. Soltó un suspiro, para luego alzar sus castaños ojos y mirar a Shaka.- -Con las palabras y las acciones hay que tener cuidado-el joven le miro de reojo, sin apartar los ojos del cielo.- una vez dichas unas y realizadas las otras... Nunca son olvidadas.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Te hice sufrir, jamás seré capaz de olvidar el daño que te cause.-miro con tristeza, el suave y tierno pasto que les rodeaba.- aunque digas, que fue lo correcto… No puedo olvidar, lo que sufrimos… Lo que te hice sufrir…-un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

-Kali...-el chico reforzó con cuidado el abrazo en que tenía prisionera a la joven- por años... fuiste el más triste y hermoso de mis recuerdos. Ahora, quiero que seas el más hermoso y feliz futuro...-la chica se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras.

-No creo, ser merecedora de tan gentiles palabras…-susurro la joven- no merezco nada, que venga de ti…

-Fue mi idea, la de borrar mi memoria.-el chico soltó un pequeño suspiro- fue mi idea, que fingieras tu muerte… Fue mi idea, sufrir… para que puedas vivir…-le acaricio con cuidado el cabello- solo, que no conté con una cosa…

-¿Con cuál?-pregunto, mientras arrancaba un poco de pasto, no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos. La culpa, le había y le seguía carcomiendo por dentro.- ¿Qué es eso que se escapó? ¿Cuál fue el error que cometiste?

-Fueron dos errores-informo el rubio, mientras tomaba el mentón de la joven morena y le hacia mirarle- el primero, también te hice sufrir… Cuando era otra mi intensión… El segundo, no logre engañar a mi corazón.-Apoyo su frente contra la de la chica, provocando que sus orbes azules solo pudieran apreciar otros castaños.- El, siempre se negó a creer en tu muerte… Te mentiría, si no te dijera que más de una vez… Quise ir a la India e interrumpir lo que creía, mi mente, era tu descanso eterno…-la joven desvió la mirada- Kali… Tú, no debes pedirme perdón… Yo debo pedírtelo a ti… Fui yo, quien comenzó el problema… Yo te herí primero, al creer que estabas equivocada… Lo que paso, no fue tu culpa.

-Fue mi culpa…-la chica cerro los ojos- nunca hubiera pasado nada, de esto, si yo no hubiera intentado mantener distancia… Yo te herí con mi carta, te hice confundir, te hice…-él puso un dedo sobre los labios de ella.

-Me hiciste ver… que te amaba.-le corrigió.- hubiera dado lo que fuera, por verte aunque sea de lejos… Aunque no supiera que eras tú… -la chica le miro, mientras él le dedicaba una calma mirada- con apreciarte de lejos, sin saberlo, mi corazón se hubiera conformado.

-Sabes...-la chica se mordió el labio antes de continuar- una vez que fuiste, a ver a Mu, al Tibet... te vi en un pueblo de Jamir...-informo mientras bajaba la mirada y un par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos.- Baje la mirada y seguí caminando... no te diste cuenta que era yo-Shaka le miro, esa información le hizo abrasarle con más fuerza inconscientemente.- en ese preciso momento tuve que recurrir a toda mi fuerza de voluntad, para no darme vuelta quitarme la capa y gritarte que estaba viva... Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo, para no ponerme de rodillas y pedirte perdón por hacerte sufrir... por haberte hecho caso y por haberte matado esa noche… -la chica cerro los ojos- no merezco, que me ames... Fui una cobarde, solo me quede callada y seguí caminando… maldiciendo, al destino, por hacer que nos volviéramos a cruzar.

-Acaso esa vez... –el joven cerro brevemente los ojos e hizo memoria de todas sus visitas a Jamir- ¿llevabas una capa color marrón rojiza?-la chica le miro y asintió lentamente- mi corazón latió, con fuerza, cuando pasaste a mi lado... Pero tu recuerdo, me impidió ser un caballero con esa desconocida...-le tomo nuevamente del mentón y le hizo mirarle.- Mi mente quedo engañada desde esa noche, pero no mi corazón... Él te reconoció, a pesar que no pudiera ver tu rostro u escuchar tu voz... Él supo, quien eras... A él, nunca le engañamos…-el joven le sonrió tímidamente. No se sentía él, nunca antes había actuado así con alguien… Estaba en un error, si había actuado así antes… y había sido con ella. Con la chica que, por años, su mente le creyó ver como una amiga mientras su corazón le veía como algo más. Ahora se daba cuenta, que siempre le había amado… Pero que la realidad le había golpeado, cuando recibió esa carta funesta… Kali se recostó contra el pecho del rubio, mientras este volvía a abrazarle y retomaba su mirada a las estrellas.

-¿Por qué crees que tu corazón me reconoció?-pregunto ella, mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba el latir del corazón del guerrero. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de acompasar su corazón al mismo ritmo que latía el de él.

-Por qué a una mente: se le puede mentir, confundir y engañar... Pero el corazón, es el único que solo reacciona ante el ser amado.

-Corazón delator…-soltó la chica.- a ti, no hay quien engañe… -abrió los ojos, pensando muy bien lo que estaba a punto de decir- la vida, sin ti, fue difícil… Antes, por lo menos, podía escribirte… Escuchaba tu voz, cuando leía las cartas… Te sentía cerca, cuando mis ojos recorrían tu caligrafía y mi me sentía abrazada… cuando decías que me enviabas un abrazo… Yo solo, durante esos años, deje que la vida transcurriera…

-La vida no es vida si te limitas a dejarte llevar por ella.-informo Shaka, mientras usaba una de sus manos para acariciar la sedosa cabellera negra- Sé que el objetivo, el único objetivo, es encontrar las cosas que importan y aferrarse a ellas, luchar por ellas y negarse a soltarlas-el chico soltó un ligero suspiro, la joven cerro los ojos- no sabes, cuanto me costó asumir que ya no podía tenerte... Pensé que te había soltado, pero... algo me decía que por más que lo pensara... eso no era cierto. Que de alguna forma, volvería a tenerte… -le sintió removerse entre sus brazos- aunque sea como la subversiva que se negaba a cumplir órdenes del santuario… Con solo saber que respirabas… Mi corazón, se daría por feliz… -cerro los ojos- admito, que llego un momento, que odie los recuerdos de nuestra amistad de antaño… Esos que me demostraban que siempre te había amado y no lo había notado… Que no fue, hasta que te creí perdida, que note la realidad que había tras esas risas y palabras amables que inconscientemente te decía.-Abrazo un poco más a la chica, quien ahora tenía su cabeza recostada en su pecho.- me di cuenta, que los _Sinceramente tuyo _o _Espero verte pronto _ocultaban un deseo, que mi consiente aun no entendía… Perdóname, por no darme cuenta antes que te amaba.

-Shaka…-el chico le miro- ¿Cómo pudiste seguir amándome? Luego de creer que estaba muerta.-la chica le miro a los ojos.- yo no era capaz de dormir, pensando en tu sufrir… Pero conciliaba, o lo intentaba, el sueño diciéndome a mí misma… Que seguramente encontrarías a alguien, que realmente pudiera estar contigo sin necesidad de hacerte sufrir.

-No necesitas ver a alguien…-el chico le retiro el flequillo de los ojos- todos los días, para estar enamorado…-la joven bajo la mirada.- eso lo sabemos los dos. Además, si realmente se ama… no importa la barrera que este en medio… El corazón, siempre encuentra su forma de hacer saber lo que le pasa… y con quien le pasa.-se acercó y le beso apenas en los labios.- Te juro, en nombre del amor que te tengo, que más de una vez… pensé en ir al infierno… para traerte de regreso.

-Shaka…-la chica le dedico una serena, y brillante por el amor, mirada al caballero dorado- no exageres…

-No exagero…-el chico le abrazo y le atrajo contra él- por ti, sería capaz de ir al infierno y traerte de regreso…

-¿Acaso las personas valemos ese sacrificio?-pregunto ella, mientras le dedicaba una mirada inquisitiva.

-No sé si las personas lo valen-informo Shaka, mientras hacían que rodaran en el suelo y quedando sobre ella se detuvo y le miro a los ojos tiernamente.- pero tú si lo vales-acerco sus labios a los de ella y le otorgó un tierno beso. Solo se separaron, cuando la necesidad de aire les fue requerida.-tú si lo vales-le repitió, para luego echarse a su lado en el pasto y quedarse en silencio contemplando las estrellas. Estaban: entre las estrellas y las palabras. Entre las estrellas que eran testigos y las palabras que eran emociones… Emociones, que durante dos años habían ansiado salir a la luz. Solo faltaban dos palabras y una emoción ser expresadas ante esas estrellas que le servían de testigos. Shaka ladeo la cabeza y le miro, Kali al darse cuenta le imito.- te amo.-una simple y bella sonrisa, fue la única y sincera respuesta… Porque hay veces, que las palabras sobran.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
